


Guardian Angel

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Jason eased into awareness slowly.  He recognized the daylight streaming into the window and vaguely felt warm and so comfortable.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so soundly.He moved to roll over and grabbed his phone to check what time it was.  He never slept till noon, maybe it was late morning?That was when he felt it.  The warm body wrapped in his arms.---Jason spent his whole life alone until one day he wakes up with an angel in his arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dick seems really innocent and sweet from the start of this fic. He's more than what he seems at first glance!

Jason eased into awareness slowly.  He recognized the daylight streaming into the window and vaguely felt warm and so comfortable.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so soundly.

 

He moved to roll over and grabbed his phone to check what time it was.  He never slept till noon, maybe it was late morning?

 

That was when he felt it.  The warm body wrapped in his arms.

 

His eyes flew open as he looked down.  

 

In his arms was a man, a beautiful one at that.  His fluffy dark hair fell in soft tufts around his face, eyelashes exceptionally long.  His skin smooth, clear, and slightly tinted gold and his lips and cheeks looked only a touch pinker, soft and fragile.

 

This was definitely a man Jason confirmed, he did have a beautifully firm jaw structure and shoulders that were quite broad for his thin yet well built frame.  He had a white silk-like shirt on that was cut wide so that his shoulders lay bare and you could see the curve of his chest right above where his nipples were, Jason could see them down the loose fitting shirt, small and pink.  

 

The rest was covered in the blanket that was on top of them.

 

Quickly Jason jumped to the wall next to his bed, his hands and arms splayed across it frozen as if he were magnetized to it.

 

What was going on?!?!

 

He was hyper aware that he had only worn boxers to bed that night.

 

The strange man yawned and stretched as he awoke sitting up, reaching his arms to the air casually as if it were his own home.

 

Jason could see now the shirt had sleeves that hung wide gathered at his wrists so it looked almost poofy, there were slits in the sleeves that cut up his arm to his wrist and down the sides of his body revealing quite a lot of skin for a shirt.

 

They were tucked into pants, thank god one of them were wearing pants, that were tight and equally as white as his shirt.  

 

His eyes were captivating as he opened them and stared at Jason for just a moment before he smiled making not only his eyes but his entire face light up and god it was truly a sin to be that good looking!

 

The most disturbing part was though that this boy had WINGS and a light that shone above his head that may have been a halo?  He didn’t know if he was really seeing them or if they were a figment of imagination because he rubbed his eyes and they were gone.

 

“Who are you?!” He asked defensively, telling himself to do less gawking and more question asking.

 

“Good Morning Jason.” the man was not phased at all by his stance, “You look like you slept well.  That’s a relief.”

 

“Who are you?! How did you get in here?! And how do you know my name?!?!” Jason asked more demanding than before.

 

The man gave him a look Jason couldn’t place, it was as if he was looking at him like he were a close friend that he shared a private joke with mixed with the soft look someone would make if their child was doing something particularly cute.  A knowing glance that was both attractive and incredibly annoying.

 

That look didn’t make sense because Jason didn’t have anyone that close to him, and he definitely didn’t know this man who was still so casually sitting with him on his bed!

 

“It’s good to finally be able to speak with you Jason.  My name is Richard, but others call me Dick, and I am your guardian angel.”

  
“Bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho ho you guys this one will be so fun :)


	2. Chapter 2

“If you’re an angel then prove it.” Jason folded his arms and crossed his legs, eyes squinting in a glare.  Gotham had a lot of crazies, this could be one of them.  A very attractive one.

 

“Um… your birthday is August 16th, between coffee and tea you actually prefer tea, you are an only child, your parents passed away when you were very young, you really like the color red, You went grocery shopping yesterday,” Dick listed off.

 

“Okay, you haven’t proven anything to me other than that you are freaking stalking me.  I’m calling the police.” Jason monotoned.

 

“No!  I am one!” Dick raised his hands up waving them in the air.

 

“Prove it then.” Jason raised his chin up, “Or jail time for you.”

 

Dick’s eyes widened startled, “Ah!  Wait um… hmm…” Dicks expressive face looked around his apartment, lips in a tight line, brow furrowed, searching for something.

 

Dick’s eyebrows raise in revelation while his mouth makes a little ‘o’, “Put your hands behind your back.”

 

“No.” Jason says simply.

 

“Wh-what?” Dick asks as if the world around him were crashing and fuck he was cute, “Why?”

 

“You could totally jump me or something and it would be harder to defend myself.” Jason shrugs.  He seriously doubts the guy could take him even though he was well built and he looked harmless but still, he’d shown up in his bed!

 

“I won’t ahh... ‘jump you’ or anything I promise!”  Dick put both his hands up in the air, palms out in a sign of peace, “Please.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes, because the guy looked so innocent and his eyes were wide and impossibly blue and Jason wouldn’t even mind if the guy jumped him honestly because just LOOK at him… no, no, keep your head Jason!

 

Narrowing his eyes in a warning to Dick to not do anything weird he put his hands behind his back.

 

Dick made a very focused face and said, “O-okay, tell me to guess how many fingers you’re holding up.”

 

“What?!” Jason threw his hands up, “What the fuck does this have to do with proving you’re a freaking angel?!  Can’t you show me your wings or something?!”

 

“Stop being silly!  If humans were to see an angel’s true form they would go blind because of our brilliant light.  Haven’t you ever read about us before?  Anyways sometimes our angel wings and halo can be visible to the human we are watching over or a very spiritual human but that only occurs at special sporadic moments in time, like a trick of the light.  Like a faint rainbow in the afterglow of a storm.  Anyways angels also have a superior sense of intuition, which means I should be able to guess how many fingers you’re holding up behind your back!” Dick tells him huffing a bit from Jason’s reluctance to follow his directions.

 

Jason pauses.  He had seen something like that for just a moment hadn’t he?

 

He put his hands behind his back again.  Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath before peering at Jason again, a look of concentration on his face.

 

Jason observed that Dick looked good even with his brow creased like that and it's honestly the most ridiculous thing ever.

 

“Four.” Dick told him.  

 

He was right so Jason decided to switch it up.

 

“Seven, two, eight, six, three, ten, five…” Dick’s frown became exaggerated as he concentrated harder, “Um… I… I don’t know what this means.”  He put his thumb and pointer finger together and formed a circle with the other fingers spread out.

 

Jason blinked in surprise, “It means ‘okay’…”

 

He had been doing that sign behind his back.  

 

Dick nods as if making a mental note of that and then looks relieved that he’d been able to guess all of the numbers without a problem.

 

“Trippy.” Jason tells him impressed but not convinced, “How do you do it?”

 

“I told you I’m your guardian angel!” Dick says again.  He’s flustered now, clutching at the blanket underneath him and looking as if he was really offended.

 

“No, I mean for real.”

 

“I am telling you!  For real!”

 

“For real?”

 

“For real!”

 

“Liar.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“GGGGRRRrrrrwwwrr…”

 

A moment passed in silence and then Dick exclaimed as if suddenly understanding, “Ah that was my tummy!  I can get hungry if I’m in human form!”

 

Dick seemed to be very pleased with this revelation and Jason could only sigh.  He was getting hungry too, “I’ll make us some breakfast.”

 

It seemed he wasn’t getting rid of him anytime soon so might as well.

 

\---

 

Jason pulled on a pair of sweatpants really quick before heading to the kitchen across the hall.  His apartment was sizeable, especially for how crowded Gotham was but it was also quite neat and tidy.  

 

Jason really didn’t care much for mess.  

 

“How do you like your eggs?” Jason asked as he yawned and stretched his arm behind his back, Dick trailing behind.

 

Dick yawned and stretched the same way, “Um, however you eat them is fine.”

 

“Over-easy then.” Jason told him, as he grabbed a pan.  He took out some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

 

Dick stood awkwardly watching.

 

“Just go sit over there.” Jason pointed over to the high chairs at the bar.  The bar chairs were on the outside of the kitchen so Dick was facing his back as he cooked on the stove.

 

“Do angels eat bacon?” Jason asked as he cracked the eggs into the pan and took out the bacon.

 

Dick giggled, “Angels don’t eat anything silly we don’t have bodies that must consume things.”, he took a deep breath, “But it smells amazing!”

 

“Right…” Jason shook his head.  This was all just so ridiculous.

 

Jason cooked in silence for a while, feeling a bit self conscious of Dick watching him.  He wishes he’d put on a shirt before he’d started cooking.  He wishes he’d worn clothes to sleep actually.  A total stranger had seen him in his underwear!  

 

Dick interrupted the silence, “The shape of your back is quite pretty.”

 

Jason twitched in embarrassment, turning towards Dick but not completely because the food was almost done, “What the hell are you going on about?!”

 

“Hm?  I mean you have a nice build.  I’m sure a lot of people would envy the muscles of your chest and shoulders, and your front isn’t bad either, you’re very lean.” Dick commented as if it were nothing.  

 

Flustered Jason didn’t know if he wanted to turn away from Dick or to face him because was this pretty boy really ogling him or was he making fun of him?!  Should he just not give a damn about the food and rush over to put a shirt on?  

 

No the food-

 

“YAH!” Jason shouted.  Shit he wasn’t usually like this.  He’d never hurt himself in the kitchen before.  

 

“Jason?!” Dick rushed over to him and examined the finger he’d burnt on the stove.

 

“It’s fine.  I just need to run it under cold wat-”

 

Dick put the finger to his lips sending a different kind of shock through Jason’s body.

 

“Feel better?” Dick asked looking up at him with big concerned eyes.

 

“Just- uhm,” Jason pulled his hand out of Dick’s a moment later, “I-”

 

He was actually feeling better actually.  He looked at his finger, it was perfectly fine now, not red with throbbing pain.

 

But what-

 

Dick took a sharp intake of breath between his teeth and held his own finger that was now red just as his own had been.

 

“Ah ah ah!” Dick yelped.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Jason yelled in a panic.  He pushed Dick over the the sink and ran water over his hand.

 

“Burns hurt quite a bit.” Dick commented as he watched the water flow.  Jason realized he was standing way too close to him and took a half a step back as well as took his hand off Dick’s shoulder but didn’t let go of his wrist he held to keep Dick from moving his hand out from the water.

 

“What- How did you do that?” Jason asked in awe.

 

“I can transfer others physical pain to my physical form.” Dick commented shrugging with a coy grin, “Pretty cool right?”

 

“No not cool.” Jason’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t ever do that again.  Understand?”

 

This drew a frown to Dick’s face, he was sure Jason would be thankful for helping relieve his pain, “I don’t… understand but… I’m sorry…”

 

After making sure his injury was okay Jason went back to grab their food and Dick sat back down at the bar under Jason’s orders.

 

Jason took a deep breath to try to take in what was going on.  Was this even real?  Dick had just stolen his pain.  That was much more than a party trick.  Was Dick really an angel?  His guardian angel?

 

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt anymore?” Jason asked.

 

Dick shook his head.  The guy bounced back really quickly, that uncertain sadness gone from Dick’s persona in moments, his smile back on his face.

 

Slowly shaking his own head Jason plated the bacon and the eggs for himself and Dick.  Neither had gotten burnt.

 

This is why other people were so frustrating.  He didn’t understand them at all.  Especially this strange person, this strange… angel?

 

He slid the plate over to him and placed his own opposite of Dick, he then got them both tall glasses of orange juice.

 

Dick picked up his fork and put his face close to the food, “Eggs and bacon are so warm!”, he put his hand on the glass of juice for a moment, “Orange juice is very cold!  Human senses are amazing!”

 

Jason couldn’t help but smile as his eyebrows creased at the incredulity of Dick apparently learning, “You’ve never felt warm or cold before?  Or tasted anything?”

 

Dick shook his head again as he shoveled food into his mouth and moaned at the taste, “I know what cold and hot are and I know all about the things humans feel and do but I’ve never felt them myself before!  This is great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more of this story soon or else I'll prioritize that JayDick ghost au one first (Something More)
> 
> If you're reading them both do you want more of this story or the ghost au?
> 
> Please comment! What do you think so far? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

 Okay Dick was handsome, cute, beautiful even but the guy could tweak a nerve.  Jason thought the most annoying thing about this man was that he just had to run his hands through his hair a few times before it looked real good, boy was he wrong.

 

For one he kept acting so innocently.  There was a threshold between endearing and annoying and Dick had passed that point for the time being.  He kept asking weird questions like how refrigerators worked or maybe he just liked filling silences with his voice.  Either way it was grating on Jason’s last nerve.

 

The so called angel followed him around wherever he went.  

 

Wherever he went.

 

He had to kick the bastard out of the bathroom.  Apparently angels don’t know a thing about personal space and privacy, which explains why he thought it was totally okay that he had slept in Jason’s bed with him.  

 

His BED.

 

“Why are you following me around?! Can’t you just go back to wherever you came from?  If you’re my guardian angel why are you showing yourself to me now?!  Don’t you know you’re being annoying?!” Jason finally snapped when Dick had opened his bedroom door as he was changing.

 

Jason was more than blushing as Dick just unabashedly looked him up and down, and again was that an innocent face or was he mocking him?!

 

“I’m your guardian angel Jason, I’ve already seen you naked before so there’s no need to be shy.” Dick tilts his head.

 

“YES THERE IS!” Jason screams back shutting the door in Dick’s face, his entire body a deep red, feeling naked and scandalized, even though he was more dressed than he’d been when he’d first met Dick.

 

Jason took a few moments to breath and hoped to god Dick couldn’t see through doors and watch him try to control his nerves.

 

He opened the door, peeking out, to find Dick standing outside smiling at him.  Jason glared at the supposed guardian angel in return and it seemed to have no effect.

 

Really now that trick in the kitchen… was Jason just in denial now?  Dick must be something otherworldly right?  How was that even possible?  And if he was why was he bothering Jason so much?!  If he really knew Jason shouldn’t he know Jason was used to being alone?!  

 

“Why are you here?” he asked moaning defeatedly because he’d already tried the angry ‘just get out of here’ and it hadn’t worked, “What do you want?”

 

If there was a way to make this guy go away he would do whatever it took.  Yeah the guy was good looking but he really was tiring.  Jason was used to just being alone.  He’d been fine alone up until now… He didn’t need anyone.  He never did before and since Dick was bound to leave him the sooner the better.  No need to develop any feelings or emotions towards this incredulous person.

 

“Actually I’d like to talk to you about that.  Um, maybe you want to sit down for this…” Dick answered actually looking a bit nervous and it was Jason’s turn to blink in surprise because, this guy actually had a reason for coming here other than bothering him?

 

Jason took a seat on his bed as Dick entered the room, closing the door behind him.

  
“Okay here it goes.” Dick took a very deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly preparing himself for the explanation.  He looked up to Jason, “I’m here because… I made a mistake with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

For as long as Jason could remember he’d always felt alone.  

 

Even with his parents, they had been very detached.  He never had any close school friends, and boyfriends or girlfriends never stayed long enough to be notable, he didn’t even remember any of their faces or names now.    

 

Being alone was always the state in which Jason lived.  It was normal for him.

 

All throughout his life he’d lived alone.  He was now in his 20’s and although he would never admit it deep inside he knew, he knew he felt something that was probably loneliness, probably longing, but it was always just easier to ignore those feeling and just keep going.

 

Because although he did feel loneliness he’d never felt a connection with other people or any sort of strong feeling towards another person one way or the other and he had just stopped trying a long long time ago.

 

“Okay here it goes.” Dick took a very deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly preparing himself for the explanation.  He looked up to Jason, “I’m here because… I made a mistake with you.”

 

Jason’s mind blanked but he could feel tiny alarms going off in his head.  A mistake?!  What kind of mistake could this guy have possibly made?!  Was JASON a mistake?  What did any of that mean?

 

“Explain.” Jason crossed his arms, a deep frown on his face.

 

“When humans are born it’s the angel’s duty to tie strings to a souls finger before dropping them to Earth.  The strings tie a human to other humans in bonds that are sure to form in that lifetime.  Humans know these strings mostly as soulmate bonds or the well known red string of fate that connects humans to their soulmates”, Dick mimicked tying a knot and motioning to his pinky finger, “Although in actuality there are many different strings that can be attached to a person.  These strings are very important in a human’s life normally but… I forgot to give you one... or any.  I’m here to apologize.” Dick answered meekly and then made an X with this hands.  The cute gesture seemed vulgar when connected to the gross act that he’d just heard Dick had commited.

 

“Let me get this straight.  You just FORGOT?” Jason asked, his voice growing louder and louder.  He didn’t want to believe this guy but if - IF it were true then- “Don’t you think that, I don’t know, I deserve better than an apology?!”  He gestured his arms flailing at Dick shrinking in on himself a little.

 

Jason didn’t want to believe Dick was an angel… But what else could he be?  And what in the world would Dick’s motive be if he were not what he said he was?!  Which meant he HAD to be!

 

And if it were true then all of the sudden it all made sense.  Maybe this was the reason he was always alone.  Why for his entire life it had been so hard for him to get along with other people?!

 

“You didn’t let me finish. I-” Dick hesitantly tried to calm him but Jason wasn’t having any of that.

 

“NO YOU LISTEN HERE.  For the past 21 years I’ve been thinking something was WRONG with me and I find out that it wasn’t my fault but YOURS?!” Jason was standing now and started pacing his room back and forth trying to let out this burst of angry energy.

 

Dick cringed under the reprimanding, “The big guy up there said it would probably be fine… it was one mistake that could be corrected in the next lifetime anyways... and people still usually form bonds with others even without strings attached to their fingers and… I’m sorry…”

 

“Tell me where they are!” Jason shouted.  The people that should be in his life.  Dick would know them right?!  His soulmate as well.

 

“What?” Dick asked blinking at him wide eyed.

 

Jason made a frustrated noise as he ruffled his own hair, still trying to process all of this, “So where is my soulmate then?!”

 

“Um… you don’t have one.” Dick told him in a small voice.

 

“WHAT?!” Jason shouted, crowding around Dick angrily.  What did that mean?!

 

“So... what happens in heaven is we match souls together based on their compatibility and such and past lives lingering love and all that.  Closer souls tend to congregate together, but when we were matching souls up you were completely um… how do I say this?  Out of the loop?” Dick looked up at him, pointed his finger to the sky and made a swirling motion with it, “I mean… So imagine all of the souls were in a big bowl and you kinda accidentally rolled out of the bowl… So you were never paired up with anyone in this lifetime and it's technically my fault since I was supposed to watch over you and prep you and make sure everything was alright before your soul descended down to Earth but I guess I didn’t check thoroughly enough so um… long story short, you don’t have one.  A romantic soulmate or any fated soul bonds in this life...” Dick looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

 

This couldn’t be happening.  No. NO.

 

So did that mean he was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life?!

 

Jason was devastated, he didn’t have anyone, he didn’t have even one soulbond, “Oh my god.  OH MY GOD DICK!  Are you kidding me right now?!  Is this some insane TV show?!” He looks around his room and at Dick.  He can’t believe this is happening to him right now.

 

“I’m so sorry Jason…” Dick apologized.  A little too late.

 

Shit. SHIT. **_SHIT_ **!

 

The only thing he could do was collapse onto his bed and punch at his pillows angrily.

 

“You screwed up my LIFE Dick!” Jason yelled looking up at him, “How could you?!”

 

“No!” Dick exclaimed, “Everyone thought you would be okay… even people with not many soulbonds find and make new friends and create their own soulbonds that were not planned by the heavens and they come out just fine!  The big guy,” Dick pointed to the sky and looked up for a moment before looking back at Jason, “He told me you’d be okay because you could still form your own bonds in life!  But... I’ve been watching you for the past 21 years and it seems you’re having a little bit of a problem because maybe you can subconsciously feel your lack of bond to other people and that makes you keep yourself distant from them and furthers your inability to form bonds…”

 

Dick walked closer to Jason’s form and reached a hand out to rest on Jason’s shoulder, “That’s why I’m here!  To make it up to you!”

 

Jason grabbed Dick’s hand before it could touch him.  Dick could feel the tightness and desperation of his grip, “What are you talking about?!  How are you going to make up for this?!”

 

“With me!  I’ll be your soulmate!” Dick gripped Jason’s hand in his own two not deterred by Jason’s aggression.  Dick steadied his gaze with Jason’s and gave him a determined and hopeful yet serious expression.

 

“...What?” Jason asked as Dick’s hand squeezed his tightly and Dick came to sit on the bed next to him.

 

“ **_We_ ** can form a bond.” Dick tells him in a reassuring manner, “ **_I’ll_ ** be your soulmate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some lore from this AU! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think so far!  
> \---  
> (Also an update at 1am?! On an Monday?! Honestly I just couldn't wait to share this chapter with you guys so I'm just posting it now anyways)


	5. Chapter 5

“No.” Jason pulls his hand out of Dick’s.

 

Nope.  This wasn’t happening.

 

“But I-”

 

Jason stood up and briskly walked out his door, “You should leave.”

 

Dick followed after him, “Jas-”

 

“NO, Dick.  If what you said was true then you’ve screwed with my life enough as it is.  And if you’re making all of this up then you belong in Arkham Asylum or something because you’re freaking CRAZY!” Jason made his way through his apartment and out the door.

 

If he left the house maybe Dick would also just leave.  He was going to work and was going to just… forget this entire thing!  It couldn’t be real!  Angels?  Soulmates?  Mistakes?  No!

 

Dick trailed him closely, “I know this is a lot to process.  I know you must be angry-”

 

Jason sprinted, not wanting to hear any more.  He was quite athletic so he was confident he would lose him after a mile or so but when he looked behind him, Dick was still chasing after him, about 12 feet behind, a desperate look on his face.

 

Dick looked like maybe he was tiring and Jason was also heaving so Jason slowed to a jog down the busy sidewalk, through the park and then made a large U, since there wasn’t much room to run around in Gotham without bumping into people in the streets or getting stopped by traffic lights.  Jason thought he should have lost him by now but Dick continued to keep pace behind him.  Jason passed his workplace and they kept running for over an hour.

 

This was ridiculous.  Jason was getting really tired now and he could see Dick was lagging farther and farther behind but was still chasing him.  

 

The park they were circling was bustling with families and kids because it was the weekend.  When Jason looked back once more Dick had fallen over, a kid, maybe seven years old, crying next to him.  From the way they were laid out the four kids running away laughing as the boy and Dick were on the ground showed a classic case of bullying.  They had probably pushed that kid and inconsequently knocked him into Dick.

 

Good.  He could get away.  Jason jogged a little further and turned a corner then stopped to finally catch his breath.  What was he doing running around anyways? He could have gone to work and locked Dick out but for some reason he’d wanted to see how far Dick would follow him.  To physically see him give up on him, that was what he wanted.  

 

But Dick hadn’t given up.

 

The exhausted and startled look on Dick’s face when he was on the ground popped up in Jason’s mind and he couldn’t help but peek over the corner to see what Dick was going to do next.

 

The kid had a bleeding scraped knee and was crying up a storm.  Wherever the kids parents were they weren’t there apparently.  Dick knelt next to him and started patting his head.  He looked like he was cooing softly at him.

 

Jason remembered when he was a kid.  He’d been running through this same park.  His parent’s were never around either.  Whenever he’d get injured he never had anyone to comfort him.

 

Dick wiped away the kids tears with his thumb and Jason watched as Dick smile and the kid actually laughed a little.  Then Dick leaned down and kissed the boy’s bleeding knee.

 

The blood on the boys knee seemed to evaporate and the harsh cut started to mend itself.  The boy stood up happily laughing with Dick.  Then a women across the park seemed to have caught the boy’s attention.  It must have been his mother.  Dick waved goodbye to him as he ran off.

 

Once he left Jason could see Dick wincing.  His knee where the boy had been injured started to bleed.  He started to get up but then settled back down when he felt the pain.

 

Jason rolled his eyes as he walked over to him.  Dick looked up surprised to see Jason’s feet in front of him and then even more surprised to look up and see Jason frowning at him.

 

“Get up.  We need to check out your injury.” Jason held out a hand to Dick.

 

A wide smile spread across Dick’s face, although he was still sweating and was obviously exhausted it felt like Dick was beaming as he took the hand and leaned on it to stand up, “You!” Dick exclaimed, “You opened your heart to me a little bit!”

 

That struck Jason and he quickly took his hand out of Dick’s gentle grasp.  That’s right!  He wanted to get away!  Dick was weird.  He was probably even dangerous!  What was he doing anyways trying to help this guy up?!  Why didn’t he just get away when he could?!  Why did he care?!  

 

No wait.  Did he care?!  About Dick?!

 

Jason took a step back, his face suddenly burned red, “NO I DIDN’T!”

 

Dick just chuckled at him happily, “Yes you did!  I could feel it!  I can still feel it!” Dick put his hand over his own heart excitedly.

 

“NO YOU CAN’T!” Jason yelled again flustered, but this time instead of running away he just put his hands in his pockets an averted his eyes as he started walking.

 

He turned around to look at Dick standing there with that damn beautiful goofy smile, “Are you coming?”


	6. Chapter 6

Dick limped behind Jason.  The scratching of the pavement over and over as Dick stumbled along grated on Jason’s mind.

 

Jason stops walking and sighs as he waits for Dick to catch up, “Ugh, get on.” Jason bends down and motions to his back.

 

“What?” Dick asked blinking at him.

 

“Don’t think too much, idiot.  It’s taking you forever to walk!  Get on my back!” Jason told him.

 

Jason could feel the smile on Dicks face behind him.  Dick wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders and Jason wrapped his arms around Dick’s thighs and then lifted him up.

 

He wasn’t particularly heavy or light but was a steady weight, and a warm presence.

 

“Hehe” Dick laughed into Jason’s neck as he started walking, causing Jason to stiffen for a moment.

 

“Stop laughing.” Jason blushed, tilting his head away but not being able to move away from Dick in the slightest, that part of his neck tickling immensely.

 

“Okay!” but Dick couldn’t stop himself from giggling to himself a little more.

 

\---

 

The art studio building was oddly offset, placed in the middle of the high end of the city but you wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at it since it was surrounded by Gotham Central Park, as away from the hustle and bustle of the city as it could be, while still being inside the city.  

 

The building was tall and the design made the ceiling and sides swoop in large and unique waves.  The windows on it were huge but the higher floors rooms were tinted so you could see light and shapes but nothing else.

 

“Ohh!  I’m so excited!” Dick exclaimed, “I can’t wait to go to your studio and see your art pieces up close!!”

 

Jason turned to him eyes narrowed, “I never let anyone in my studio.”

 

Dick blinked at him, “Oh?  But you know I, um, have already seen it kinda from heaven, right?  So it won’t make much of a difference if I go with you now, right?”

 

Jason thought about this for a second and then sighed begrudgingly as he stepped into the elevator, Dick still on his back.  Jason used a card attached to his keyring in order to allow access the the top floor and up they went.

 

When the door opened the natural light that came in through the ceiling and the windows were brightening the white walls.  Paintings of all sorts lined the walls, some permanently in the middle of the room because there was no more room on the walls.  There were some painted canvases on the floor in the corner while in the other corner were clean canvases for new paintings, all of varying sizes.

 

Near the new canvases, next to the window was the easel Jason would sit at to paint.

 

The other room held Jason’s other projects, mostly sculptures made out of marble or glass.  One section of that room held the sculptures the other was a clear area in which to sculpt.  

 

Jason had the entire top floor to himself to do with as he pleased.

 

Jason set down Dick on a stool as he went to get some bandages.

 

“Wahh” Dick marveled, “I love this one!  It looks even better up close!  I knew it would!”

 

Dick pointed out one of the larger paintings, a 50 x 53 canvas sized.  This one was one of Jason’s more abstract paintings, blue and yellow being the predominant colors, you could see that the blue had a lot of movement with deep variations in color and swirled around the yellow portions, flowery blossoming stars.  One corner of the canvas was covered in these yellow petals, they looked soft, and almost sparkled.  A mixture of golden flowers on water and an incredible angelic night sky perhaps.

 

It was Dick’s favorite painting.

 

Jason hid a blush as he scoffed.  In truth it was one of Jason’s favorite as well.  He usually sold his finished works but that one he kept.  There was just something special about it.

 

“Ow!” Dick jumped a little as Jason kneeled in front of him and blotted his injured knee with antiseptic.

 

“Hold still.  I thought I told you not to do that anymore.” Jason said trying to clean the wound as best he could.

 

“I’m not the best at following orders…” Dick shrugged meekly.

 

“I can see that.” Jason placed a medium sized square bandaid over it, “There you go.”

 

“Thank you.” Dick rested his palm on Jason’s cheek and directed his face to look into his own beautiful eyes.

 

Jason immediately stood up pulling himself away, “No problem.  Now just sit there and don’t touch anything.  I’m working on a piece right now.”

 

Dick nodded and gave him a thumbs up, “Got it!”

 

Jason sat in front of an easel that was a mid sized canvas that was partially painted and started working.  Dick watched and started swinging the leg that wasn’t injured as he hummed a lighthearted tune.

 

Oddly Dick’s singing voice was not annoying but quite soothing and so Jason allowed it as he painted.

 

“What are you thinking when you’re painting?” Dick blurts out after several minutes of observation.

 

Jason doesn’t answer for a good while to the point where Dick thinks that maybe he hadn’t heard him and then Jason replies, “I’m not really thinking about anything.  I think... “ Jason pauses as he dips the paintbrush and creates a stroke, “I think it's more like I’m feeling something.”

 

Jason doesn’t know when he’d grown so sentimental.  No one had ever asked him that question before, no one had been in this room with him before.  He’d never thought about it and he doesn’t even know if the answer he’d given Dick makes sense but it must have satisfied the angel because he went right back to humming that sweet song.


End file.
